


[Podfic] You're Pretty Good Looking (For A Girl)

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney crossed his arms under his breasts. "Well, this is stupid. And typical. Both my opportunities for hot gay sex and hot heterosexual sex are ruined!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You're Pretty Good Looking (For A Girl)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Pretty Good Looking (For A Girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9150) by Trinityofone. 



**Length:** 1:43:30

**File Size:** 112.2 MB (mp3) | 46.8 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/prettygoodlooking.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/prettygoodlooking.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted 3rd September 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/29730.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
